Tanpa warna merah dan hitam
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Namanya adalah Orihara Izaya, seorang informant ternama di Tokyo. Dia adalah Izaya Orihara, dan inilah sepenggal kisah pendek di mata mereka pada hari itu.


"Gajah mati meninggalkan gading, dan manusia mati meninggalkan nama. Bagaimana menurutmu, Orihara-kun?"

Shinra menatap Izaya yang tengah asik membaca buku miliknya sebari bersandar di salah satu kursi kelas. Tidak seperti biasanya seorang Kishitani Shinra akan mengganggunya selain sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekasih tanpa kepalanya ataupun kegiatan perkumpulan biologi mereka.

Seharusnya jam pulang sekolah seperti sekarang membuat Shinra lebih memilih melesat pulang daripada mendatangi kelasnya hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"itu perumpamaan yang hanya berlaku untuk sebagian orang, Shinra." Ucap Izaya yang tidak membalas tatapan sahabatnya. Shinra hanya tersenyum.

"untuk seseorang yang selalu mengatakan dirinya mencintai manusia, apakah terbayang bila suatu hari namamu akan dikenang sebagai seseorang yang baik —atau jahat?"

Izaya menutup bukunya, menatap Shinra dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"menurutmu?"

.

.

.

 **Sungguh, itulah sebagian kecil dari kisah Izaya Orihara,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tanpa warna merah dan hitam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namanya adalah Orihara Izaya, seorang informant ternama di Tokyo.**

 **Dia adalah Izaya Orihara, dan inilah sepenggal kisah pendek di mata mereka pada hari itu.**

 **.**

 **Durarara Narita Ryougo**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari kisah ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi seorang Namie Yagiri, Izaya Orihara adalah seorang Psikopat yang sangat sinting.

"kau masih hidup? Kupikir kau sudah mati." ucapan dingin dari seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang menyambut Izaya yang baru saja keluar kamarnya. Ia hanya membalas tawa sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya yang berada tepat membelakangi jendela besar di salah satu sudut ruang tamu.

"jika aku mati maka kau tak akan mendapatkan gaji dariku, Namie." Balasnya kepada asistennya, "dan tidak bisa menyuruh kedua adikku untuk menguntit kencan berharga Seiji sesuka hatimu."

Tidak membalas ucapan Izaya, Namie melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyusun dokumen-dokumen klien Izaya dan mencatat jadwal pertemuan Izaya dengan klien lainnya di meja kerjanya dengan kesal. Mengabaikan celotehan-celotehan tak koheren berupa 'aku cinta manusia' yang keluar dari mulut Izaya.

Izaya terlalu senang mengamati manusia, mempermainkan mereka, bahkan menghancurkan mereka seperti sebuah boneka.

Dia gila.

"kau ada janji dengan Shiki-san sekitar satu jam dari sekarang. Dia akan menunggumu dibawah."

"yeah-yeah—" Izaya memainkan kursinya, berputar-putar sembari menatap sekumpulan manusia dari balik jendela, lalu tersenyum sendiri ketika menemukan beberapa manusia yang pantas.

"—ini akan menyenangkan. Pagi yang indah untuk memulai sesuatu."

Bagi seorang Namie Yagiri, pagi itu dihiasi oleh sebuah senyuman menjijikan Izaya Orihara membuat hari tidak terlalu indah.

.

.

.

Bagi seorang dullahan seperti Celty, Izaya adalah seorang monster. Dan Siang hari bersama Izaya bukanlah pilihan yang bijak.

' _kau ingin aku melakukan apa?'_

Tangannya mengetik cepat pada layar PDA-nya, ia memandang Izaya dengan penasaran. Seandainya saja dirinya memiliki kepala, ia akan memasang ekspresi heran melihat pria yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Tanpa sebuah panggilan dari seorang Izaya Orihara, ia pasti sedang bersantai dengan tenang bersama Shinra di apartemennya. Tidak, tidak dengan seorang manusia brengsek yang memintanya datang ke Shijuku sesuka hatinya seperti sekarang.

Izaya masih memasang topeng senangnya, memberikan sebuah peta lokasi dan sebuah foto gadis SMA. Lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya kembali dan duduk dengan santai.

"hanya diam dibawah gedung saja, tidak lebih."

' _kau membuat orang bunuh diri lagi?'_ diketiknya dengan cepat lalu ditunjukkan kepada Izaya, ' _kau benar-benar monster, Izaya.'_

"kau berbicara seolah-olah kau adalah salah satu bagian dari manusia yang kucintai." Izaya menatap santai Celty yang masih mengenakan helm kucing kuningnya, "Oh Celty, entah bagaimana bisa kau mencari cara untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya? Menolak eksitensi monster pada dirimu sendiri."

' _—Kau—'_

"Bukankah lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" ucap Izaya, "—tanpa komentar lebih jauh."

"Lagipula kau hanya mempedulikan bayaran yang sangat besar,bukan begitu?" tambahnya.

Saat itu pula, Celty pergi meninggalkan ruangan menjijikkan itu. Ia tidak ingin berada dalam satu atap dengan Izaya lebih lama lagi.

Setelah pekerjaan ini berakhir, ia akan kembali bersantai di apartemennya bersama Shinra. Tanpa gangguan. Itulah yang Celty pikirkan setelahnya.

.

.

.

Bagi seorang Heiwajima Shizuo, Izaya Orihara adalah segala perusak kehidupannya.

Sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di SMA Raijin hingga detik ini, tidak pernah sedikitpun rasa bencinya berkurang. Bahkan mengingatnya saja membuatnya ingin melempar sesuatu kesembarang arah.

"Shizuo, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Tom. Setelah mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dari mesin minuman otomatis, menatap pria berseragam bartender disampingnya. Sore hari setelah menagih beberapa client dengan sukses benar-benar butuh tenaga lebih, mungkin ia akan mengajak Shizuo pergi ke Russian Sushi untuk bonus?

Mendecih sedikit, tidak menatap atasannya sama sekali, "Aku mencium bau kutu."

"Kutu?" mencoba berpikir sesaat mencoba mencerna kalimat dari bawahannya, "Izaya Orihara?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tom, matanya mendelik tajam ke salah satu sudut jalan ramai Ikekuburo, seperti seorang hewan yang menemukan mangsanya, mengambil sebuah tiang rambu lalu lintas dengan sebelah tangannya seakan benda berat tersebut hanyalah ranting kayu kecil. Ia berjalan memotong kerumunan manusia tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya yang sudah berteriak histeris, "dia disini… I-ZA-YA!"

BRUUK!!

Dilemparnya rambu lalu lintas kearah matanya menuju, membuat sekumpulan orang berlari ketakutan hingga menyisakan seorang Izaya Orihara yang dengan santainya berdiri tepat dimana rambu tersebut tertancap bebas di aspal. Kedua bola mata Izaya menatap rambu tersebut dengan senang, seperti melihat sebuah mainan baru. Senyum merekah setelahnya.

"ah, bahkan dengan mengganti parfum sekalipun tidak mampu menyembunyikan diriku." Nada riang, seperti setengah mengejek Shizuo, "hidung monstermu sangat menyebalkan ya."

"sudah kukatakan berkali-kali untuk tidak datang ke Ikekuburo!"

"hahaha, itu tidak mungkin Shizu-chan. Kau tahu? Aku memiliki banyak urusan ditempat ini."

Tom sudah tidak bisa menghentikan Shizuo jika sudah berhubungan dengan Izaya Orihara. Ia lebih memilih untuk berbalik arah dan mencari tempat bersantai.

Ia sangat tahu bila kegiatan 'kejar-kejaran' ini akan berlangsung sangat lama. "Jangan terlalu banyak merusak properti kota, Shizuo." Pesannya pada diri sendiri sebelum pergi.

Mata Shizuo menatap tajam pria dihadapannya dari balik kacamata hitamnya, langkahnya cukup lambat namun pasti, dengan setiap langkah yang penuh dengan hawa membunuh.

"I-Z-A-Y-A!"

BRUK!!

Izaya sangat menikmati apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dengan sebuah pisau lipat ditangannya, ia menatap wajah Shizuo dengan wajah sumringah. Tentu saja setelah menghindar dari lemparan sebuah tiang lalu lintas lain.

"apa monster bisa lupa untuk mengucapkan kalimat lain selain namaku?" hasutan lain, setelah menghindari lemparan-lemparan benda berat dari Shizuo Heiwajima.

"aku tahu! Kau gagal mendapatkan kehidupan yang tenang, bukan? Selamat! Kurasa memang seorang monster tidak akan bisa hidup tenang!"

Benar-benar setelah itu Izaya berlari menjauhi Shizuo sembari menghindari lemparan berulang Shizuo.

Bagi seorang Shizuo Heiwajima, tidak ada yang lebih menjijikan selain kutu sialan bernama Izaya Orihara.

.

.

.

Malam hari merupakan saat dimana seorang dokter ilegal bernama Shinra Kishitani menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan kekasihnya.

' _kau tahu? Aku pergi mengantarkan beberapa dokumen penting pada suatu aliansi geng'_ ketikan cepat pada PDA dan ditunjukkan kepada Shinra, ' _benar-benar menyebalkan. Mereka bahkan menyerangku!'_

"huh? Tubuh indahmu dilukai orang?! Tidak bisa kumaafka— AWW!!"

Cubitan maut diperut sebagai balasan, tidak ingin mendengar celotehan tidak berguna dari Shinra. Inilah kegiatan setiap harinya, mendengarkan curhatan Celty di sarang cinta mereka selama beberapa menit, Celty terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Celty?"

' _apakah mencoba membunuh orang itu menyenangkan?'_ Tanya Celty, ' _maksudku— mempermainkan emosi dan kehidupan seseorang. Izaya — bukanlah manusia bagiku. Tidak punya hati.'_

Shinra menatap layar PDA milik Celty untuk beberapa saat lalu tersenyum pada Celty.

"kau salah Celty." Shinra membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "jika kau mengenal Izaya dengan baik, kau pasti akan sepemikiran denganku. Seperti halnya kau mengenal Shizuo. "

' _apa maksudmu?'_

"Izaya memiliki hati yang sangat manusiawi, Celty." Shinra menatap Celty, "ia mungkin terlihat seperti darah dingin, tapi dia lebih manusia dan hatinya jauh lebih rapuh daripada siapapun. Sangat rapuh sampai jika kau mengisinya dengan kasih sayang atau penghianatan, hatinya akan mudah hancur. Itulah kenapa ia menghindari sebuah hubungan dan menjadi sekarang yang kalian kenal. Kau mengerti?"

Celty ingin mengetik pendapatnya, mencoba membantah. Namun lengan Celty ditahan hingga Celty hanya bisa melihat Shinra seorang.

"kau akan paham, suatu saat nanti." Shinra menutup mata mencoba mengenang kembali pembicaraannya dengan Izaya saat masa Raijin.

- ** _flashback_** -

 ** _"untuk seseorang yang selalu mengatakan dirinya mencintai manusia, apakah terbayang bila suatu hari namamu akan dikenang sebagai seseorang yang baik —atau jahat?"_** ** _Izaya menutup bukunya, menatap Shinra dengan senyuman meremehkan._** ** _"menurutmu?"_** ** _Shinra tersenyum balik, "jika semua menganggapmu adalah sampah. Maka setidaknya aku menganggapmu sebaliknya."_** ** _"kau jahat sekali memanggil temanmu ini sampah." Izaya memasang wajah pura-pura tersakiti yang hanya dibalas tawa Shinra._**

" ** _hanya sahabat baikmu saja yang akan mengenangmu sebagai Izaya Orihara. Bukan orang brengsek yang menghancurkan kehidupan orang seperti kebanyakan."_**

- ** _end flashback-_**

Karena bagi seorang Shinra, Izaya adalah temannya dan manusia sepertinya.

Hanya saja, yang membedakannya dengan dirinya adalah, Shinra rela memasuki dan bersedia tinggal di dalam neraka untuk orang yang ia cintai, sedangkan Izaya adalah seorang manusia yang tersesat dalam neraka. Itu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

P.S : ucapan Shinra ke Celty tentang Izaya itu ada di novel Durarara volume 13.

Tema : malaikat bersayap iblis.

Cilegon, 29 September 2017.


End file.
